Brick By Brick
by freakanatomy
Summary: Emily meets the person she left heart broken -Re upload
1. Chapter 1

So this is re-upload hope the spelling is better then before

* * *

Brick by Brick 

_A smile can hide the tears, a laugh can hide the pain, but nothing stops the longing to have you back again_

"I hope you're going to be happy here and can find a family here" he shakes her hand and reached for her personal file which was on the edge of the desk.

"I am sure I will" she replied with a smile "and it's good seeing you again it's been to long" she smiles at the middle aged man and take the file which the man held out for her to take "my mother talks a lot about you"

"I bet she does" he chuckles "Any take your file and give it to Agent Jareau" the brunette flinches at the name "and ask her to go though the rules with you. You're hitting the ground running I am afraid we already have cases for us to look at"

"Jareau? Agent Jareau?" the brunette asks the superior agent. The agent could see the brunette stance change from one of nerves to one of hurt, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, now if you don't mind" he point to the door.

"Okay okay I can take a hint" she laughs and leaves the room.

"It was nice seeing you again Emily Prentiss"

"You to Aaron Hotchner"

She walks out the room and she could feel the walls around the one sore subject that haunts her from her pass begin to crumble. Brick by brick, flashes of one Jennifer Jareau came to the forefront of her mind. She doesn't even know if it was Jen but just the name of the person make's her heart start racing and her palms beginning to sweat. She quickly shakes her head and the mask that hides her emotions securely takes it place within her and walks to her new desk.

The empty desk highlights the somber mood in the bullpen. She had been told who she was replacing so she knew what she was facing with her new work mates, she was nervous about them but that didn't deter her from taking the job. She could feel stares aimed at her as she placed her laptop bag on to the vacant desk.

She stalled at her desk for as long as humanly possible, for she dreaded seeing one agent Jareau because she wasn't quite sure if it was the person she knew. She organized her desk, placed pens on the desk in the order of size and then in order colour. To an outside this maybe considered a little OCD, but this was actually Emily's only and only tell of her emotions, when she organized things it meant she was unable to control one or more emotion. She made sure her folders and pieces of paper where perpendicular to her keyboard and her computer screen were level to her eye sight.

She looked around her new office taking in everything. Desks were situated beside, in front and behind her and all had collected with particular agents personal belongings. Behind the bull pen and down a corridor were three doors that lead to three offices. One with the name plate SSA David Rossi another with Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and the third with SSA Jennifer Jareau. Once she spotted the last nameplate she knew a confrontation was going to happen and nothing was going to stop it.

She couldn't put off the inevitable any longer; she picked up her personnel folder and headed toward one Jennifer Jareau office. She slowly walked to the door and stared at the name plate. She can dimly hear the noise of a conversation going on behind the door, even worst she could evidently hear the unique sound of Jens voice. It makes her heart skip a beat.

_Moment of truth _she thought

_Knock knock_

"Come in" she heard from behind the door. She gripped the handle and pressed down on it and opened the door slowly.

"Hey I'm..." she looks at the woman behind the big oak desk. Folders collected around the desk, _organized mess_ Jen would have called it she thought. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey" she got interrupted by a hyperactive bleached blond woman before she could say her name. "I'm Garcia, the all-knowing blond goddess and you wonderful agent are?"

"Err" she mentally slapped herself for letting the blond invade her thoughts. "My name is Emily Prentiss" at the moment she said her name the blond behind the desk looked up from the particular file that held her attention, dropping her mug in the process, smashing it to pieces as both the brunette agent and the blond agent caught each others eye.

"Jesus JJ you scared me "Garcia looked at the blond and was about to berate her for scaring her for the second time today but decided against it when she saw the blonds face. A range of emotions flicked across her face, hurt, love, hope and anger, you didn't have to be a profiler to tell that anger was the winning emotion. The blond violently pushed the chair back making it fall on the floor and walked up to Emily.

"I come in peace Jen" Emily says with a detectable level of fear laced in her voice. She put both her hands up in the universal sign of surrender and doesn't even try to defend herself when the blond punches her cutting her lip in the process, the brunette falls straight to the floor with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL JJ" Garcia shouts running to the blond and grabbing her before she can hit the defenseless woman again. The brunette hovers her hand over her injury and looks at the blond.

"Guess I warranted that." She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Straighten out her clothes and looked JJ in the eye " you deserved a free shot but no more" she said ,calmly she walked up to the desk ,purposely evading invading JJ personal space , placed the folder on the desk and walked to the door. She turned back to JJ and Garcia and said

"Nice to see you again Jen we have a lot to talk about." and left the room leaving a mad blond-haired woman and a confused self processed God in her wake.

* * *

i with be uploading new chapters either every day or every other day just depends:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** here is chapter 2

**Brick by Brick**

_

* * *

_

"_You can't run, hide or surrender to your past for it always finds you and bite you on the arse"_

_-Me_

"What the hell JJ!" Garcia shouted as the blond agent struggled to break the hold Garcia had on her. She finally managed to loosen Garcia's grip enough to break free of the hold. She marched to the desk and picked up the personnel file Emily had left on her desk. Flicking though the pages she looked at the success Emily had had in her job and where she had lived. She looked closely at that section. Looking at all the foreign names that were on the list, one place caught her eye. France. "There where she went"she breathed out.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to lock you up in an interrogation room...Coz you know I will" Garcia again shouted. This made JJ turn around and look at her best friend. She had never told Garcia about Emily, or even in fact that she had kissed a girl let alone...she never really talked about her up bring only the bare essentials. She looked at Garcia and something snapped. Tears appeared in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. She dropped the file on the floor and collapse sobbing into her hands.

"Jay" Garcia said quietly as she walked up to the collapsed woman and hugged her whispering calming words as the broken down agent held on to her best friend for dear life "what she done to you?" Garcia whispers as she guides the broke agent to the settee.

It took ten minutes before Garcia could even start to understand any of the mumble that JJ was saying, she caught snaps like "Emily" and "Sarah" and "best friend" but nothing to understand why a normally calm and collected agent such as JJ lost control of her emotions like that so fast. Garcia pulled JJ back and cradled her head in her hand cleaning away the tears.

"What got you so worked up honey bee?" Garcia tried to catch JJ eyes but JJ wouldn't let her. She could she her fellow agent, fellow friend coming up with lies to tell her.

"Nothing, just it has been a rough day." That lie was so weak even a blind man could see holes in it but JJ didn't care. Year of questions directed at Emily where swimming around in her mind so she didn't even try to come up with a cleaver lie.

" no offence honey bee but that bullshit, and you and I both know it" she wiped away the stray tears and started probing " why did you hit Emily you haven't met her before? and why did she call you Jen , you hate it when we call you Jen, and why did she say you get a free shot?"

"Penelope you rambling" JJ gave her friend a weak smile, reached for a tissues and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears she now fought to control. "I think I need a brandy" she let out a chuckle, walked to her desk and took out the bottle of brandy she saved for after hard cases. She was half way back to her friend when she turned back to her desk and got something else out of the draw and held it up "and chocolate",

She placed the chocolate on the small table in front of the couch, poured a glass of brandy and took an unhealthy mouthful of it.

"Whenever you're ready Jay jay, you know you can talk to me right?" Garcia didn't want to make her friend more upset but couldn't help but want to know more about this mysterious brunette. The blonde placed the glass on the table on leaned back into the couch, steadying her breathing she began to answer the questions the Garcia had asked.

"I hit Emily because she had it coming to her for what she did" trying to as vague as possible, she didn't want her personal history spread around the office. She knew she Garcia wouldn't say anything but she still didn't want to say what actually happen before she had a chance to talk to Emily " she call me Jen because she can and I got a free shot because I owned her a punched that's all"

Before Garcia commented on her friend clearly defensive statement the door swung open making both agents look up. Hotch was standing in the door way

"Garcia you want to leave us?" he said kindly but both agent could tell it was an order.

" sure boss" she got up bent down and kiss JJ on the cheek and walked to Hotch whispering on her way out " you hurt her even more I'll hurt you" normally Garcia never intimidated Hotch but that glint in her eye made him internally shake.

"You going to tell me why I just had to get an ice pack for Prentiss?" he demanded. JJ let out a chuckle and poured another glass but never picking it up.

"None of you business Hotch"

"Don't tell me it's none of my business!" Hotch shouted making JJ finally look at her boss in the eye "you leave your personal business outside of work, don't bring them in here! You go to Emily now and apology for this unprovoked attack" Hotch demanded. He notices her shoulder lower and could see defeated emotions line her face rather than anger and hurt. "Now Agent Jareau, or you're going to be suspended without pay for a week!"

She had to say sorry, to Emily there was no way around it. She couldn't survive being at home to constantly think about a certain brunette when she could potentially get the answered she wanted. She finished off the glass of brandy and slammed it down on the table "where is she?"She asked quietly.

"I think Garcia dragged her to her office" he answered. She walked passed him not looking at him and made her way done to her friend's office.

Every step her legs began to get heavier. It was not because of the alcohol, she could hold that, she just couldn't handle the thoughts and feelings running though her body controlling the beating of her heart and the breathing of her lungs. As she finally found her way to her friends' office, she at last managed to get her breathing and heart rhythmback in order and opened the door. She saw Garcia talking to Emily who had an ice pack on her lip. Emily looked rather calm JJ thought almost to calm. When they finally notice they weren't the only ones in the room they turned to look at the intruder. Emily's eyes widened when she saw the blond and jumped up, placing the ice pack on the desk in front of her.

"So ...umm... better get going... thanks Garcia" she smiled to Garcia and started to head out when JJ moved so her as in front of her.

"No" the voice oozed confidence but inside there was another voice one that said run away. "Stay" she wasn't asking she was ordering. She looked over the shoulder of Emily and asked Garcia with her eyes if she could leave them to talk or something along them lines.

"Okay... well... I'll just leave" Garcia quietly but quickly left the room and silence engulfed the room.

"Jen I'm ..." Emily got cut off by Jen's lips on hers. It took Emily second for her brain to kick in and actually start kissing JJ back. This kiss wasn't full of passion and love more like it was filled with 20 years of hurt. JJ bite Emily lip and drew a bit of blood but she quickly cooled of the sore lip with her tongue. Emily groaned at the contact and pulled JJ closer by her hips. The blonde pushed Emily back against the desk, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so she was sitting on the desk. Emily wrapped her legs around JJ waist pulling her impossibly closer. They both moan out with the contact. JJ pulled back not opening her eyes and started to move down Emily neck, biting and nipping as she went. "Jay..." Emily breathed out. Emily dragged JJ face up from her neck till she was eye level.

"Open you eyes" whispered trying to resist the urge to capture her lips. JJ shook her head and tried to lean in again but the brunette stopped her.

"Jen, please" JJ snapped her eyes open. Realization of what she and just done hit her like a ten ton truck, She pushed away from Emily retreating to the door running. It took Emily about 10 second to realize what had just happened and ran after the blond.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jen, please" JJ snapped her eyes open. Realization of what she and just done hit her like a ten ton truck, She pushed away from Emily retreating to the door running. It took Emily about 10 second to realise what had just happened and ran after the blond._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"You can't walk away from this!" Emily shouted at the retreating blond. The blond was walking fast down an FBI hallway. The two were in their own world and didn't see the curious stares given off by other agents as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, well watch me" she shouted back to Emily her voice wavering a bit. Emily didn't have to be a BAU agent to know JJ was on the edge of crying. They turned the corner and were now entering the bull pen. All members of their team were now looking at each agent trying to find ways to defuse the situation. JJ stomped past a confused Morgan with Emily hot on her tail

"Trust me I am watching" Emily shouted with a hint of a smile "You can't run away from me midget" that nickname made JJ stop dead in her track. Emily stopped too. She knew that would work. I smile now appeared on her face as JJ turned to look at her. "Now midget can we stop –"

"Don't call me that" JJ said though gritted teeth. The rest of the BAU team had never seen JJ this mad and they were all wondering the same things, _what the hell is going on and why did she call JJ a midget _" you don't get to call me that you gave up that right when you.." she looked away ,she didn't want Emily to see the tears in her eyes. The bullpen became quiet. None of the agents said anything or even moved.

"Why she call you a Midget JJ?" Reid asked trying to clear up his own thoughts and the uneasy silence that had engulfed the room. Both women didn't say anything. JJ just carried on looking anywhere and Emily wouldn't remove her gaze from JJ to look at her new work mate. Hotch wanted to shout at them and order them to explain them self's but something inside him stopped him.

"You wanna say it midget or shall I" Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Stopping me that!"JJ just snapped. "You don't get to call me, not after what happened!" the venom in her voice made ripples in Emily, every word an emotional punch. "You gave up that right to talk, touch or even see me after that night! If you think you can swan back into my life after twenty years and think everything will go back to the way it was, you have another thing coming. At least she had the decency to say she was sorry. But you!" she pointed at the brunette "you ran way and the first thing you do is say it nice to see you again! You don't get to call me midget" JJ stopped ranting trying to control her emotions

Something clicked inside Morgan's head. The was not a fight between two people who had never seen each other before, this was a lovers fight. JJ had never been forthcoming about her personal life so he just assumed she was straight but now he doubted that. He got Reid's attention along with Hotch and nodded toward Hotch's door. He wanted to give the two women privacy. He walked to the office the rest followed him, closed the door and waited for the storm to be over.

"I am so sorry Jen, you have to believe that" Emily pleaded and she really was sorry. Her past with JJ had haunted her since the day she left the blond that night sleeping in her room.

"I do believe that! I believe you sorry for getting caught" JJ laughed looking at the now broken brunette.

"I am sorry for..." she didn't get to finish before the blond interrupted her.

"You fucked my best friend" interrupted JJ "WHILST IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME"

* * *

Please review I know it was short but I still love all you opinions


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all you Reviews I love them :) shall we carry on

* * *

Chapter 4

_"You fucked my best friend" interrupted JJ "WHILST IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME!"_

The agents behind the door who were sneakily listening in to the not so private argument-taking place in the bullpen were left in shock after JJ shouted that. None of them knew JJ batted for that team ,never mind had been in a relationship with a girl. All three men looked at each other wondering the same question _should we go back in there and stop the fight before it gets out of hand_, but none of them did, they just pressed their head further into the door trying to make out what the two agents were saying.

"We were on a break" Emily said losing her cool. It was true there were on a break ,which Emily had asked for, she hadn't intended to jump into the first girls bed she saw ,she just wanted to get wasted because she thought she had made is really rubbish decision but was to stubborn to admitted that to JJ.

JJ looked at Emily in disbelief, Emily was right there were on a break but it took less than 12 hours for Emily to sleep with some else. Did she mean nothing to Emily? JJ couldn't look at her fellow agent any more so she took a seat on one of the desks and looked to the ground.

"12 hours" she whispered.

"What" Emily asked agitated which only made JJ annoyed. JJ lifted her head so she was eye to eye with the brunette.

"I said 12 hours. That how many_ hours_ it took for you to fuck someone else" JJ spat out.

"JJ do you how much I regret that day?" Emily asked tensely "do you think I don't think about that day every day of my life and think how I could have made it better. I never wanted to hurt you"

"But you did you hurt. You hurt me so bad" JJ interrupted looking straight at Emily tears filled eyes. But Emily carried on like she never heard her.

"I know I hurt you, if I could take back everything I did that day I would. When I went to the bar my aim was to drown my sorrows because I was too stubborn and I won't allow myself to go to you and beg you to take me back. God I was so stupid. When you walked in on me with her. My god I have never been more ashamed as I did then. The way you looked at me still haunts me to this day, I don't want to see that any more", Emily walked up to JJ and placed both her hands on either sides of her face and gently moved it so JJ was looking at her in the eye because during her speech JJ couldn't look at her , she had found the floor suddenly interesting "I don't want that face to haunt me anymore. You have to believe me when I say I didn't know you worked here but now I know, I know I can't go anywhere without saying "she took a deep breath "I love you" she breathed out "I love you since the first time I saw you in line at the supermarket trying to buy vodka with a fake ID, and I love you now. I never stopped loving you."

JJ just sat here rooted to the spot. She's trying hard not to lean into Emily and kiss her. Every move Emily makes, makes that urge grow stronger and stronger. Emily can see JJ isn't going to say anything and she can't stand there wait for her to say anything. It wasn't like she deserved a second chance. What she deserved was a slap. But that didn't come, Emily leaned in and kiss JJ on the forehead pulled back and said

"You won't see me again; I'll ask for a transfer, you don't deserve to see the person who broke your heart every day." A tear left Emily's eye and trickled down her face "good bye JJ" She turned away to head to the elevator.

What Emily didn't expect was for her to be pulled back to face JJ and her lips to be meat with JJ's. It was a slowly kiss at first. Both of them finding familiarity with the sensations took the kiss a bit further and their kiss became more passionate. Emily moved her hands to JJ cheeks holding her there afraid that she would pull away. JJ put her hands on Emily's hips pulling them incredibly closer making them both groan at the contact.

Behind the door the men of the BAU were getting scared. They couldn't her anything, no shouting or harsh words, they could hear nothing. Morgan was tempted to open the door but Hotch stopped him. It wasn't until they heard things being throw on the floor did they have an inkling into what was happen on the other side of the door.

Emily chucked the objects on the desk on to the floor and leaned into JJ to make the kiss impossibly deeper. She still couldn't believe this was happening this was way too fast and she should stop it. But she didn't stop it. It was JJ who stopped it.

And with what style to.

JJ pushed Emily away and with one quick movement slapped Emily across the face hard. Emily pulled back and looked at JJ in shock.

She got the slap she thought she deserved.

* * *

Four updates in a row aren't i good :)

Hope You Like please review


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N** T_itled inspired from a song which helped me write this chapter Nickelback- If today was your last day

* * *

_**Last time on Brick By Brick **  
_

_Pushed Emily away and with one quick movement slapped Emily across the face hard. Emily pulled back and looked at JJ in shock._

_She got the slap she thought she deserved. _

If today was your last day

"I said one free shot not two!" Emily shouted once the feeling in her right cheek had come back. She looked at a shocked blond. Her eyes where wide with horror and her hand covering her mouth, "That hurt Jen" Emily said trying to get a reaction out of the blond but when that didn't work she tried another tactic "You kissed me"

"Ermm... yeah I kind of did" whispered the blond still looking wide eyed at the hurt brunette

"Then you slapped me" she deadpanned

"Yerp I guess I did that too"

"You going to tell me why or am I going to have to guess?"

"I erm..." JJ was struggling to explain what she did. She did not even know why she kissed her. She didn't know why she slapped her. She didn't know anything. Apart from she missed the feeling of Emily lips against hers. She did the one thing she could do .Run. "Erm... I am going to go" she got up from the table grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her number and handed it to a still bewildered Emily "we need to talk but just not here. Call me tonight and we will talk but until then please don't try and contact me. Tell Hotch I had to go" Before Emily had a chance to say anything JJ walked out the bull pen, entered the elevator and left.

The three male agents where still listening behind the door, trying to hear anything that was being said, but they heard nothing. No slapping sounds, raised voices or moans, nothing. After a while Morgan gently opened the door and looked to the bull pen. All he saw was Emily at her desk tidying up some files trying to distracting herself. Morgan gave the other two agent the all clear and they all left Hotch's office to carry on there respective work.

After an hour of silence in the Bullpen Emily had had enough and looked at Morgan who kept on taking quick glances at her, "you do know you can ask some questions. I might not answer them but you can ask," She told him. A smile appeared on his face for the first time her was going to get the gossip before Garcia, she would be so jealous. He took time in deciding his question and once he settled on one he asked her.

"There's a bar around the corner and tomorrow night me and Garcia are going to check it out. You want to come? " she was not expecting that question

"Erm okay... I think I can do that" she answered and continued working on some of her files. All during the day she kept on glancing at the number, JJ had given her, trying to resist temptation to ring it up. By the time it was time for her to leave the BAU she had spent most of her time staring at a number rather than doing any actually work. She said goodbye to her new works mates and headed home.

She tried to occupy herself with small tasks before she thought it was a suitable time to call JJ. Because that what she was going to do. She was going to call and she was going to sort it out even if it meant she had to leave the BAU she was going to sort it out.

8.00pm come and Emily was sat looking out on to the DC landscape gaining the courage to ring up JJ. She reach for the phone and one my one entered the number JJ had given her. For 6 seconds she waited for JJ to pick up the phone, the six longest seconds of her life.

"Agent Jareau" Emily's breathe caught when she heard the angelic voice

"Hey it's Emily"

"Hey... Em... got a pen and paper ready?" she asked

"Hang on a sec" Emily hunts around for a pen and paper "okay"

"25 Garland Road off 45th street, just knock then come in" and with that JJ hung up the phone.

Emily picked up her phone, badge and gun even though she did not think she would need it she took it just in case.

She jumped in her car and put in the address in to her sat nav. It said it would around 30 minutes for her to reach her destination. She pulled out of her drive. She couldn't take her mind of JJ. She had changed so much since she had seen her last. She had grown up, had a new job, a new life and had finally left the small town she hated so much and made it into the FBI. Before she knew it she was outside a house. The house looked homely. The whole house just screamed JJ. She made her way to the door, knocked once and made her way in.

* * *

**A/N** sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days life got in the way but should be updating again either tomorrow or Saturday


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily walked in to the room. Her heart was beating thousand times a second, and her breathing had increased, but all that stopped when she saw her. When she saw JJ. The woman whom she had broken.

JJ was sitting on the sweetie, glass of red wine in hand, tears freely running down her face. She had changed from her work clothes to joggers and a tank top. Emily could see JJ had been there for a while. An empty bottle of wine was situated on the table in front of JJ.

Other then saying 'come in' JJ hadn't acknowledged Emily presence in the room. She was to emotionally tired to look at the person who had broken her, but knew she had to talk to her. After all, she told Emily to come around

Emily walked up to JJ and knelt down in front of her she slowly reached up and gently took the wine glass from JJ ,who gave her no resistance to the movement but she still couldn't bring herself to look at Emily . Emily ever so leisurely reached her hand up JJ face and gently wiped away the tears that were flowing from the blood shot eyes.

"JJ look at me" she did not "please jay" Emily now begged her. JJ gradually moved her eyes up so she was at eye level with the brunette. Her breathe hitched when she saw the unshed tears that Emily now had.

"You hurt me Emily," JJ whispered. She now had the opposite problem to what she had just moments ago. She could not not look at her. An Emily wall, which was once cemented in place, had now completely disappeared. To JJ it felt as if she could see into her soul

"I know"

"You hurt me really bad"

"I know" was all Emily could say. She could not deny what she did. She regretted it but she could not turn back time to erase that part of her past, she just had to deal with the fallout of her actions.

"You broke my heart" a new stream of tears left the blonds eyes. It took all she had at the office not to collapse and cry in a corner and now she was at home, she did not have the will to stop the tears from coming. Emily continued to stroke away the tears that keep on coming from her broken angel.

"How I could wish I could take it back. How I wish I could erase that day. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy but now I am the cause for you to be unhappy, it's breaking my heart to see you like this midget" JJ smiled at the use of her old nickname. It brought back so many good memory of her past, her past with Emily.

Gradually her tear began to decrease and soft whimpers were all that was left but Emily never took her hand away from the blonds face.

"I missed you" the blond couldn't help but say it because she had. Every day in fact, even though Emily had broken her heart there was still a part of her that ached for her touch, longed for her kiss and now that Emily was literally mere inches away that part of her was beginning to increase.

"I missed you too" Emily whispered and brought JJ in for a hug. JJ placed her head in-between Emily neck and shoulder and breathed in pure Emily and her hands grabbed on Emily shirt worried that if she let it go Emily would go to.

"I missed you so much," Emily said in to JJ ear as she stroked her hand up and down JJ back to get her to calm down.

After what seems like mere minute but was in fact an hour. Emily let go of JJ, stood up and held her hand put without saying a word. JJ hesitantly placed her hand in Emily's. They intertwined their hands and Emily led them to JJ bedroom. She turned to JJ "Sleeping her is better than the couch" was the only thing Emily said whilst placing a piece of stray hair behind her ears. She led them to the bed. Emily lied back on the bed and so did JJ. They were not touching but there were impossible closer. Then all of a suddenly JJ turned her body so she was pressed against Emily body and her arm was across her ex's stomach. No one said a word but smile did appear on both their faces when this happened. Emily fell asleep once she was sure JJ was asleep.

That night wasn't about fights, accusations, apologies or forgiveness. It was about a friend being there to help another. JJ was always strong but sometimes evens the strongest need to let go and be weak occasionally. And this time it was JJ's time to let go and let Emily be there to comfort her. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow. If JJ would kick her, if there would fight, if they would apologize or if they would kiss and make up. But that was tomorrow, tonight, it was just Emily and JJ.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't believe it took me this long to upload this all I have to do is correct spelling mistakes . O well its here now :)_

_Loving the reviews please keep them coming there are what make me wanna carry on writing._

_**last time on Brick By Brick**  
_

_That night wasn't about fights, accusations, apologies or forgiveness. It was about a friend being there to help another. JJ was always strong but sometimes evens the strongest need to let go and be weak once in a while. And this time it was JJ's time to let go and let Emily be there to comfort her. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow. If JJ would kick her, if there would fight, if they would apologise or if they would kiss and make up. But that was tomorrow, tonight, it was just Emily and JJ._

_

* * *

_

**Trying to make amends**

JJ was woken up by the smell of coffee filling the room. She lifted her heavy head but quickly came to the decision that the light was a bad and evil invention and buried her head within her pillow. Flashes of what had happened the night before whirled around in her head. She remembered drinking a lot, crying into an empty room. Then Emily came and she cried for longer but this time she was wrapped up in Emily strong arms this time.

"JJ you awake?" Emily said to the mass, which had now taken over the bed. Emily had woken up before JJ. She had spent a couple of minutes just admiring the beauty of JJ. She traced the outline of the small wrinkles that appeared in-between JJ eyes during the night and well into the early morning. When she feared she might actually wake the agent, she got up, made to coffee for herself and JJ, and set to the task of finding some aspirin for JJ because she was sure JJ would have had a hangover from the wine she was drinking last night.

"No go away," JJ mumbled into the pillow, which was now her paradise.

"JJ come on we have work to day" that got J moving.

"Crap!" JJ jumped up from the bed like it was on fire falling to the floor in the process. Emily cringed at the sight "that hurt" JJ groan holding her arms up to her eyes to stop the light from hurting her. She slowly got up and looked at Emily "now... now I'm going to be sick" and with that JJ turned on her heels and ran into the bathroom, and puked up all the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

Emily placed the mugs of coffee and the aspirin on the side table and then went to kneel next to JJ. She gathered up her hair making sure it does not go near JJ face whilst she was being sick.

"Great way to start the day" JJ groaned once finished being sick "thanks Emily" JJ said she got up and went to brush her teeth.

"I made you some coffee and there aspirin on the side." Emily said standing in the door way. She didn't know what to do. She did know the protocol for staying over at someone's house when that person use to be in a relationship with you but now barely tolerates you. "Err... I'm gonna... I'm going to go... see you at work," she stuttered out.

Before JJ had time to reply Emily had picked up her coat, which she had dumped on the floor and headed to the door. JJ quickly headed out to say goodbye

"Emily, err thanks for you know last night" she said shyly

"I would have been here even if you didn't want me to be" Emily admitted and left JJ's home

The day at the BAU was painful for both JJ and Emily. Both were subjected to stares from co workers but both ignored them. JJ was suffering with the worst hangover she had suffered in many months so she just hid herself in her office with the blinds closed to stop the offending light from entering her domain. She did not even go out side for coffee, she actually email her best friend to getting her some which the bubbly best friend complied and supplied her with and endless stream of coffee.

Emily also had an equally rubbish day. She had to fill in some forms which she didn't fill in yesterday, had to have a meeting with Hotch to discuss her relationship with JJ. She did not tell him the details but she did tell him they knew each and he filled in the gaps from the screaming he had heard yesterday from his agents.

JJ was just packing up to head off home when office door slammed open swinging close in the process. Her whole body winced at the noise due to the fact her hungover hadn't left her yet and she was still feeling the effects of the looked up from packing her work into her bag to see Garcia with her arms cross leaning against the door

"Err... hey Garcia I don't need any more coffee thanks," JJ said weakly putting on her sunglasses on so the other person in the room couldn't tell she was hung-over

"Don't hey Garcia me, are you going to tell me anything" the analyst said staring at the blond

"It's 7.30 and I am in my way home, see that telling you something" JJ answered picking up her laptop case and head toward the door.

"No you don't" the best friends said as she took of JJ shades quickly so JJ could not grab her hand to stop her "you look rubbish" Garcia stated, JJ grabbed the shades and put them back on.

" And I feel rubbish so please can we leave the interrogation for tomorrow my head still hurts , I promise I will take make it up to ya tomorrow, it Saturday tomorrow, we'll grab something to eat or something" Garcia nodded and moved out of the way of the hangover agent.

"Jay Jay?"

"Yeah"

"She really hurt you didn't she?"

"Yeah she really did" and with that JJ headed out of the bull pen.

Emily watched as JJ left the bull pen. The ache in her heart which had been there ever sense that fateful night was still there but this time it was bigger. She wished she could make it all better. She wished she could say some magic words and everything would be better but alas that would never happen. She would have to would to gain back JJ trust and her heart. But Emily was up for the challenge; Emily was ready for the fight for Midget's heart, even if it killed her.

"Yo Prentiss, ready to go?" Morgan said gathering up his belongings ripping Emily out of her day dream in the process.

"Go? Go where?" Emily said trying to remember where she was supposed to be going.

" you, me and Garcia going out for a drink ." when she just looked at Morgan blankly he took another approach " get your coat, were going for a drink" Emily was in the process of denying his offer, but she could see the determination on his face and begrudgingly accepted the offer and went for a drink with her new work mates.

Emily, Morgan and Garcia went to a pub minutes from the office. It was a quiet place with just a few people occupying seats and all the people, excluding the bar staff where police officers of some kind. They each ordered their own drink, Emily's been a strong brandy, and went to sit in the corner of the bar. They sat there for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence until Emily had enough.

"You can ask me unknown, I can see your dying to" she said with smile

Both agents looked at her and their grins increased

"Soooo, you're gay?" Morgan asks

"Yerp"

"no chance of you going out with me then" Garcia hit him in the arm "I was just asking, princess"

"No Morgan I won't go out with you," Emily said trying to suppress the giggle which had started erupting watching Garcia telling Morgan off for saying what he did.

"Sorry about him" Garcia gave her an apologetic smile "but down to business, you and JJ" she knew that would come up. She did not know whether to tell them because they were Jay Jay's friends and JJ might not talk about her past with her.

"I think you should talk to mid... Jay Jay about that"

"We should but were asking you," Morgan agreed with Garcia and both leaned on the table. It was weird how sync there were with each other

"Nothing to tell" she lied

"Honey, we have a rough idea what happened but we want to know everything so please pretty please tell us" Garcia said

"Okay" she gave in "we, me and JayJay, we were together then I fucked up and the first time we saw each other for about 20 years was yesterday" that just summed it up without giving too much away she thought.

"That all your going to give us isn't it sweaty pie" Garcia asked knowingly

"Damn straight" Emily laughed and they carried on with their drink.

The all headed off to the homes after about two hours. Emily went home and collapse exhausted on her bed. She was both mentally a phically tired but she made plans to go and see JJ tomorrow after she went to the gym.

JJ went home and gorged on comfort food looking at all photos of her youth. The emotions she long held buried where rising again and they was nothing she could do to stop them.

* * *

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Another point of view 

It's been one year since special agent Emily Prentiss arrived at the BAU. One year since my best friend's heart got laid out on the table for every one of her friends to see. It's also been a year since my best friends has been any other emotion part from happy and content with her lot in life.

When Emily first got here and JJ was upset but even then, I saw the change. The sparkle behind her eyes glisten brighter each day, when Emily stated what I already knew about her and JJ's relationship in the bar I immediately connected the knots.

JJ was and is _still_ in love with Emily.

The first couple of weeks it looked like they could only just stand each other. They were both very polite and never said a bad word to each other. Then it began to develop. Emily started getting JJ coffee in the morning and JJ sometimes would give her lifts home. Of course, the fine group of profiles that I called my family failed noticed any of these actions. It was me the all knowing Goddess who realized that they was more than just friendship between the two girls.

On more than one occasion I have spotted bit marks on JJ's neck and several times lip stick marks were evident Emily cheek. Of cause, they both denied they were seeing each other so last night I followed JJ and Emily.

Yesterday we had just caught this sick dude who had killed 5 people for not smiling at him, so like always Morgan and I wanted to celebrate and just chill out before we have to start on another case, we invited the whole team like always. Hotch, turned down the offer along with Spencer and Rossi. When we asked the two ladies they both looked at each other and shrugged and said yes, they were both weirdly in sync with each other, like the way only couples do. The club was not packed but there were a few people in. The dance floor was crowded but around the bar was less busy so we all ordered some drinks and settled on just talking. I sat next to Morgan and like always JJ sat next to Emily. I swear I saw Emily hand move to JJ's thigh once or twice.

"So girls" my Chocolate God said interrupting the secret groping session between my two girls "are you see anyone?" couldn't he see Emily and JJ were so into their own world that revolved around each other they noticed no one apart form them self's? A blind God could see the obvious sexual tension between the agents.

"No one that you would know Morgan" Emily sweetly said before taking a swig out of her bottle to hide the smile that she was struggling to contain.

"So you are defiantly seeing someone?" I probe even further; I wanted to see if JJ was going to defended Emily or something

"Yes I am defiantly seeing someone" she smiles, quickly looking at JJ but then back at Morgan. I take a glance at JJ and she has the widest smile on her face.

"You and her serious?"

"very"

"Fine" I smile "I wanna meet her" Emily chokes on her beer and so does JJ.

"What! No not going to happen never!" Emily just about gets out, in-between chocking on her beer.

"Why you ashamed of her or something?" I know I am being harsh but I don't like that they are lying to me.

"I would never be ashamed of Mid I would never be ashamed of her" she nearly said Midget and we all know that her nickname for Jay Jay

"Do you love her?" I ask and Emily actually stops moving so does Jayjay. I don't think I should have asked that question. I think I may have pushed too far. Emily slowly looks at me the quickly at JJ then back to me

"What is the sudden fascination with my personal life Garcia? Yes I have a girlfriend; yes I plan on spending my life with her." She puts some money on the bar and gets up "and I love her with all my heart, I never stopped" and she walks away. I carried on sitting dumb founded until jay Jay sat next to me

"What was that Garcia? You know what she's like,"

"She didn't have to get that defensive"

"You know that's what she does when ever people talk about her personal life" she slammed some money on the bar, " sees ya tomorrow" and she walks out of the bar.

"Morgan I think I am going to go home" I say dejectedly

"Wanna ride?"

"No it's aright, but I'll text ya when I get home so you know I'm safe, night" I hug him and make my way into the door and that when I see them.

JJ is leaning against Emily's car and Emily's paces waving her hands about in the air. I hide in the alley next to the bar so I can still hear them and see them but they can't see me

"Who does she think she is? I mean asking me all them question that I could not answer! Asking me if I had a girlfriend and if I was serious with her, she knows I don't like talking to myself and why are you smiling?" Emily stops in front of Jaj Jay

" You love me" Jayje smiles

" Yeah, erm, I kind of do, I never stopped really" Emily says sheepishly " sorry that was how you had to hear it first" it looks like Emily was about to go on a long winded ramble when JJ pulled her in for a kiss. I knew they were together. Once the kiss finished they pulled back and their foreheads were touching

" I love you so much Midget"

" And I love you Em, so very much" they kissed again, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. My two girls where happy. Of course I am going to get shouted at tomorrow but I don't mind my two girls are happy

" Let's go home Em" Jayje said

* * *

Please R&R

This is the second to last chapter of Brick by Brick


	9. Chapter 9

The End?

_To every thing there is a season, and time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die. A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;_

It has been 1 day, 8 hours, 23 minutes since it was conformed that Emily was being held hostage in a high school classroom. The gun man Adam Ball stormed in to the classroom yesterday morning to hide from the cops after the BAU figured out he was to blame for the deaths of three women. Emily went to talk to him but the situations went worse and before she had a chance to call for back up and he took her hostage. JJ was beside herself when she found out. Only Garcia knew the true nature of JJ's and Emily's relationship so she was the one to console the broken blonde.

The FBI and the full BAU team minus Emily were outside the building trying to get Ball to talk to them but he never answered there calls. Every ten minutes on the dot the phone in the room, that held the FBI agent, rang and every ten minutes the phone was ignored.

Hotch was running out of ideas, if he didn't get Adam to let Emily go the FBI would storm in and might injury his agent in the process. He looked at JayJay and knew he had to try at least one more time and then he would have to let the FBI storm the building. He dialed her had now memorized number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello" Hotch wasn't expecting Adam to pick up but he didn't faultier. The rest of the team gathered around the speaker which now carried the voice of the hostage taker.

"Is this Adam Ball?" Hotch asked calmly

"Yeah who the hell is this?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner and I work with the BAU"

"BAU?"

"It's a branch of the FBI" he stated calming "I believe you have one of my agents in their"

"I might do"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I need to know that she is okay, I can only control what going on out here if I am assured my agent is alive and well. So please I ask again can I talk to her?" The group could her muffles coming from the mobile. JJ heard I faint "get up bitch" and she had to hold in a sob because the unsub would be able to hear her from the speaker.

"You have minute" Ball said into the mobile

"Emily are you okay?"

"Just peachy boss" Emily whimpered into the mobile. JJ literally had to restrain herself from shouting into the speaker

"Are you hurt?" Hotch again talked into the speaker

"I've been better" there was a silence and then with what sounded like a lot of effort Emily said "err; Hotch let me talk to her please" Hotch wasn't surprised at the request. Of course he had known about Emily and JJ. In fact Emily without JJ's knowledge told Hotch so he could help them keep the secret under wraps. He turned to JJ and handed her speaker.

"Em" JJ whispered

"It's me, now listen we don't have much time so let me get this out." Emily took another breath and carried on "I wanted to do this differently a lot differently" she tried to let out a chuckle but she just coughed instead. "Me and Garcia had it all planned out. Next week I was going to do it. I was going to take you there by surprise. Remember that park were we first meet. I was going to do it there. Once there I was going to ask you to marry me" fresh tears started running down JJ face, as it did on Garcia face. The men surrounding the girls had a hard time holding in their emotions too "but seen as next week might not come. JJ will you-"

"No don't" JJ interpret "you saying it because you think you're going to die!"

"No I am not" Emily replied calmly but the group could tell she was battling though the pain "I am asking because I hope I will get past today. So this time without interruptions Midget. Jennifer will you marry me?"

"Yes" JJ smiled into the speaker without hesitating.

"I'll see you in a few, pass Hotch back on the phone, and I love you"

"I love you too" JJ said shakily giving the speaker back to Hotch and dived into the waiting arms of Garcia.

Before Hotch could say anything Emily continued "did you hear that Adam?" the hold team stares at the speaker all thinking the same thing _what the hell is she doing "I_ just proposed. I just proposed to Special Agent Jennifer Jareau . I just proposed to her over the mobile. The whole team heard. Everyone outside this build heard I just proposed. You might not think that's a bad thing but believe me I could of done nothing worse. You see you can't have inter office relationships, I could get the sack, hell she could get the sack but I don't care. Not at this moment. I need her to know what I planning in case I didn't make it out of here. I so much wanna get out of here and run into her arms. But I can't because you have a gun to my head." She stopped talking. Seconds pasted by in silence then Emily started to talk again" You know what. I am going to get up now" ruffles were heard on the speaker and the hold team holds its breath "and do you see that door. I am going to walk though it and I am going to see my future wife." Footsteps are heard and the door opening.

_Bang!_

"EMILY!"

_To every thing there is a season, and time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die..._

_

* * *

_

R&R please


End file.
